Big Time Love
by Silver-Fallen-Angel-014
Summary: When Amber moved to LA to start her singing career, the last thing she expected, was to find love in the shape of a blond boy from Minnesota. Kendall x OC
1. Chapter 1  Welcome to LA

**Hi people! Thanks for clicking onto my fanfic. This is my Kendall x OC fanfic, and my OC is Amber Amorosi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, I would be very happy and would change quite a few things. I only own Amber and her family.**

**(Just a warning; I may switch between different POV's a lot)**

* * *

~Amber's POV~

Stepping into the lobby of the glamorous Palm Wood's hotel, my heart gave a huge leap. I was finally here in LA, about to start living my dream. My mother and brother's had encouraged me to leave our home in New York, and to follow my dream.

Walking up to the counter, I smiled slightly as the large man behind it was forced to sit up.

"Good afternoon Miss, and welcome to the Palm Wood's. My name is Mr. Bitter's; may I be of service?" he asked in a snobby voice that emitted the fact that he would love to do anything but help.

"Hi, my name is Amber Amorosi; I'd like to check in please." I replied.

"Of course Miss Amorosi." He said in a slightly more pleasant tone. "Your room is number 3J, I'm afraid you're next to some unruly hockey heads from Minnesota. Now, here is your key."

"Thank you," I said, managing to hold my giggle in. It couldn't be plainer that he hated my neighbours.

"No problem. Have a Palm Wood's day." He went back to stuffing his face. I picked up my bags, and made my way over to the only elevator. Before I got there however, three boys charged past me, one wearing a helmet slamming into me, causing me to drop my bags and hit the floor pretty hard.

"Sorry!" he shouted, racing after his two friends.

"No problem!" I shouted back. Picking myself up off the ground, I went to pick up my bags, but a voice made me stop.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up. Standing in front of me was a tall boy, with blond hair and blue-green eyes, and was, may I say it, really handsome. He had a really friendly smile, so friendly that I couldn't resist smiling back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no problem, I've had worse." I said to him.

"Are you sure? You took quite a fall there." He seemed really concerned. How sweet.

"Positive."

"So anyway..." he said casually. "Need some help with your things?"

I considered the offer. My mother had spent ages drilling into my head not to trust strangers with my things, but the boy seemed so friendly I didn't think there would be a problem.

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem." He replied, giving me a warm smile, which I returned. He picked up my duffle bag, while I grabbed my backpack. We began walking to the elevator.

"So what's your name, and are you new?" He asked.

"Amber Amorosi, and yes, I've only just arrived."

"Of course, you have your bags!" he said, laughing at himself. "Man, I can be so stupid. Anyway, hi Amber, I'm Kendall Knight, it's very nice to have the pleasure of meeting you."

"Likewise Kendall," I smiled back. "How long have you been at the Palm Wood's?"

"About 8 weeks. Which apartment are you in?"

"3J."

"No way!" he exclaimed. "I'm next door; I'm staying with my mom, sister and 3 friends. We're 2J"

"Cool! Wait, are you the unruly hockey heads that Bitters was telling me about?"

"Caught red handed. He hates us." We had arrived at our apartments. He carefully put my bag down on the floor.

"Well Amber, it was very nice meeting you, I hope to see you soon." He smiled. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Same to you Kendall. Thanks again for carrying, my things."

"No problem." And on that note he disappeared into his apartment. I couldn't stop smiling as I unlocked my door. LA was going to be interesting with someone like Kendall around.

**

* * *

**

**And that's chapter one! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review =]**


	2. Chapter 2  Making Friends

**Second chapter! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush = [ **

*Amber's POV*

My apartment was amazing. The walls were bright white, the carpet a beautiful shade of pale purple. Full length windows adorned the wall opposite the door, leading out to a large balcony. A kitchen stood in one corner, and two doors were on another wall.

The first door led into the bathroom, which was a large room decorated with dolphin patterned blue and white tiles. The bedroom was the best room though. The walls were the same as the carpet in the main room, and the carpet was white. The room was huge, but the best thing was the wardrobe. It was HUGE. I was glad I had brought loads of clothes and shoes.

I rushed around unpacking my bags. Afterwards, I had just collapsed onto the sofa when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. Standing there was a girl who looked to be around the same age as me. She was wearing a glittery floor length dress with matching shoes and a huge hat. The weirdest thing about her was the fact was the fact that she was crying. She looked at me, then, without warning, slapped me.

"Oh my god Emily!" she shrieked. "I cannot believe that you dared to make out with MY boyfriend, while my mom's in the hospital, and when my dog just died!" She continued sobbing on my doorstep. Then she looked up and, seeing my face, burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that, I'm practicing for my next audition." She smiled.

"No problem!" I laughed. "Wow, you certainly get into things, don't you?"

"Yeah, but a little too much sometimes." She admitted sheepishly. "By the way, I'm Camille. What's your name?"

"I'm Amber. Would you like to come in?"

"Depends." She said. "Will you come down to the pool with me?"

"Depends. Are we swimming or checking hot guys out?" I asked slyly.

"A little of both." She giggled.

"Then I'd love to."

"Okay. Meet me in the lobby in 10. I'd come in, but I need to get changed." She gestured to her glamorous outfit.

"Are you sure? You'd looked great swimming in that!" I giggle, making her laugh too. Then she left, promising to meet me in 10 minutes. I went back into my bedroom, and changed into my white vest top, white shorts and my black bikini that was covered in multicolour dots. I pulled on my white flip flops and brushed my hair out of its ponytail. I grabbed my Pirates of the Caribbean towel (I may be quite girly, but who doesn't like Johnny Depp as a hilarious pirate?) along with my phone and camera.

Locking the door to my apartment, I made my way down the stairs to the lobby, where Camille was waiting for me. Together, we walked outside to the amazing pool area, and sat on two sun loungers.

"So does everyone at the Palm Wood's act?" I asked.

"Nope. Guitar dude, the guy with long hair over there, sings and writes songs." As if he heard us, Guitar dude waved and sang.

"That's Tyler," she said, pointing at a boy with red hair who was hiding in a bin. "He's acts on juice commercials. And those 3 girls over there are the Jennifer's, 3 girls who have the same name. They sing, dance and act, and think they're better than everyone else."

I looked over to the girls she was talking about. They were throwing smoothies at a boy who was wearing a helmet. They looked pretty mean to me. Turning back to face Camille again, a thought hit my mind so hard it made me turn around again. The smoothie boy was the same one who had knocked me over this morning.

"Camille?" I asked.

"Yep?" she replied, draining her smoothie.

"Who's the boy over there?" she turned round. "The one wearing the helmet, with the big goofy grin."

"Oh that's Carlos Garcia. He's part of Big Time Rush."

"Big Time Rush?"

"They're a boy band. The guys are from Minnesota." We watched Carlos run over to three other boys lazing on loungers.

"Who are the others?"

"That one with the pretty hair is James Diamond, the hottie with dark hair reading the book is Logan Mitchell and the blond guy is Kendall Knight."

Woah, wait a minute, I thought.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, you know him?" She seemed interested all of a sudden.

"As of this morning. Carlos knocked me over and Kendall helped me up and carried my bag up to my room."

She smiled.

"How sweet!" She paused for a moment, and then shouted "LOGAN!"

The boy named Logan looked up. He sighed, put his book down and made his way over to us.

"Hi Camille." He said in a slightly exasperated voice. Then he looked at me.

"Who's this?"

"Hi Logan..." Camille replied dreamily. It seemed obvious that she was head over heels for him.

"Hi I'm Amber." I said.

"Nice to meet you Amber, I'm Logan." He replied, offering a hand, which I shook. We both looked at Camille who continued to gaze at Logan silently.

"So, uh, you're new then?"

"Yep, got here just this morning."

"Say..." he said slowly, looking at me carefully. "Are you the girl Carlos ran into this morning?"

"Oh that, yes..." I replied, suppressing a laugh.

"It's just that it's not the first time. He sounded worried when he told us. Apparently you hit the ground pretty hard."

"Yeah, but I'm fine." I beamed at him. The guys here were already a hundred times nicer than the ones back in New York.

"Kendall told us that he helped you up."

"Mmm... He was very kind." At that moment, Carlos came running over. At about the halfway point, he tripped, skidded and slid all the way over to us, where he landed in a heap at the bottom of my lounger.

"Hey!" he grinned.

"Hiya!" I grinned back. Like Kendall, he had an infectious smile.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I'm so clumsy; I'll do anything to make up to you!"

"Um, that's okay..."

"No, I insist!" he stated.

"Oh, okay. Um, tell me why you wear that helmet?"

He grinned.

"So I can keep these safe!" He pulled a box of dinosaur shaped cookies out of nowhere.

"Wow!" I laughed. He offered me one, which I took.

"Thanks!" It was pink, and tasty. Logan declined the offer, and Camille didn't respond.

"So... What's your name?" Carlos asked.

"I'm Amber."

He grinned. "What's my name?"

"Carlos?"

"YAY!" he hugged me suddenly. "Someone knows my name!" He did a victory dance, making me and Logan laugh. We were so busy laughing that we didn't notice another boy come up to our little group.

"Hey Logan, Carlos, Camille." Said the taller one, the one with the pretty hair. He did a double take when he spotted me. "And hello there."

"Hey." I smiled back shyly. He was pretty good looking, but couldn't compare to Kendall in my opinion.

"What's your name, hot stuff?" I giggled at the nickname.

"Amber, I'm taking a guess here, but are you James?"

"Yes I am, how do you know? Actually don't answer. It's because you've heard of my amazing good looks and talents, haven't you? He asked dramatically, striking a pose.

"Um, actually Camille told me all of your names earlier." He deflated like a balloon, and dejectedly made his way back to his original seat. I saw the last boy get up, and come over.

"Hey guys, Camille and Amber." Kendall said with an easygoing smile. He sat down on the empty lounger next to me.

"Hey." Replied Logan, Carlos and I. Camille still didn't respond.

"Um..." Kendall said uncertainly.

"Camille's enjoying the view." I smirked, while nodding at Logan.

"Ahh... I get it now."

Carlos burst out laughing then, for some bizarre reason, pushed Logan into the pool. Logan swam to the surface, grabbed Carlos by the ankles and dragged him in. This wouldn't have been so funny if Carlos hadn't grabbed Camille as well. This resulted in all three of them splashing around while spluttering. Kendall looked at me, and I looked at him, and we burst out laughing at the same time.

Suddenly, while we were laughing, someone slipped up behind me, lifted me up, and threw me in. So Kendall jumped in. So did James.

About half an hour later, we were sat by the bonfire, drying off. Kendall suddenly sat up properly, as if an idea had struck him.

"How about we have a sleepover?" He asked, grinning at us all. We all just looked at him, so I spoke first.

"Sure, why not? Where though?"

"That's easy." Carlos grinned. "Our apartment. You girls can go home and get changed the come round!" He looked at us all.

"Deal?" Kendall asked.

"Deal!" We all chorused.

Looks like my first night in LA was gonna be fun.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two!**

**Sorry it's so long, I just couldn't stop writing!**


	3. Chapter 3 My Brothers

**Third chapter!**

**Cookies and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

***Pictures of the girls pyjamas are on my profile***

*Amber's POV*

Once I got home, I decided it'd be best to take a shower first, since I stank of chlorine. Kendall had decided for us to all meet up at 8, which gave me just over an hour to get ready. Once I got out of the shower, I dried and straightened my hair. I was just about to start picking some pyjamas, when someone knocked on my door. When I answered it, Camille flew in.

"OH MY GOD LEND ME YOUR STRAIGHTENERS!" she half screamed.

"Um... They're in my bedroom... Why so urgent?" I asked.

"I NEED TO LOOK AMAZING FOR LOGAN!" I burst out laughing. Camille was one of a kind. I led her into my bedroom, and offered her the straighteners, which she then took.

"Thanks." She said. "You know, you're the only one that I've ever met who can take my craziness!" she smiled broadly.

"No problem. I'm used to craziness, I grew up with 4 brothers, and I just couldn't grow up serious."

She began straightening her hair.

"4 brothers?" she asked. "Names? Ages? Hair and eye colours? Anything else?"

I began looking for my Pirates of the Caribbean pyjamas (to go with my towel!"

"Zach is the oldest, he's 25. He has black hair and brown eyes. He's got a girlfriend, Tracey, she's really nice, and they have a daughter called Emmie, who's 4.

Damian's 23, he's got brown hair. If I had to pick a favourite, it'd be Damian. He's really funny, and does all sorts of wacky things."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, once he super glued me and him to a wall. Mom had to get the fire brigade out to unstick us" She burst out laughing.

"Anyway, Jason's my third oldest brother. He's 19 and has black hair, but he's got white highlights. Jason definitely overdoes the 'protective older brother' thing."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, Jason's gay. He's still my big brother; it just makes him more overprotective. He understands how relationships with guys work more than the others. And last but not least there's Billie. He's my twin, and he's so close to my heart. We're the only redheads in our family. He's in the middle of fighting cancer for the third time." I heard Camille gasp.

"He had it once when he was a baby, the second time was when he was 10, and now it's come back. He's the one who encouraged me to follow my dream."

"Wow..." she said. "Your relationship with your brothers is beautiful." She got up and gave me a hug. "I'm proud to call you my friend."

I beamed.

"Thanks! Are we ready to go?" While I was talking, I'd gotten dressed.

"Yep!" She was wearing white silk pyjamas that were covered in little black butterflies. They couldn't be anymore different from mine. I was wearing a black vest top that had a skull on it, with 'Pirates Caribbean' above and below it. I was also wearing bright pink shorts, with a skull pattern on them.

Camille giggled.

"I love your pyjamas!"

"Thanks! I love yours too."

"Do you have some sort of Pirates of the Caribbean obsession?" she asked.

"Yep! And I'm proud of it!" We walked outside the apartment together. After making sure I locked up properly, we walked down the hall, and knocked on the door of 2J. Hopefully tonight, I get could get to know my new friends.

**And I'm being mean and ending it there! =P**

**Only joking, I just wanted to have a chapter explaining Amber's family (sorta) before we get into the fun of the sleepover!**

**So basically just a filler chapter.**

**But I hope you still enjoyed!**

**Review and you'll get a cookie! =3**

**AND BEFORE YOU GO...**

**Can someone help me find a picture that I could use to be Amber? I can't find anyone suitable to use. Whoever the picture's of, they need to have red hair, and blue eyes. **


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to Know You

**Fourth chapter!**

**This one's gonna be long to make up for the last chapter!**

**By the way, I don't want to be pushy but I would really appreciate it if people could check my Harry Potter story out, it's called 'Forever Forbidden'.**

*Kendall's POV*

I opened the door to find Camille and Amber standing there. Camille raced in.

"Where's Logan?" she demanded.

"In the kitchen." I grinned, watching Logan pull a face and run for cover. I turned round to Amber.

"Come in?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled back, showing her dimples. Just then, Katie came racing out of her room. She stopped at gaped at Amber, then looked from me to her.

"Yes?" I asked. She ignored me.

"Hi, I'm Katie." She said to Amber. "Kendall's sister." She grinned slyly at me.

"Oh really?" Amber's eyes held the same sly look. "Well, I'm Amber, nice to meet you Katie." Katie grinned and disappeared.

"Well, now that's over, shall we go rescue Logan?"

"Yes, we shall." She giggled. She was so cute. I led her to the sofa, where James and Carlos were playing video games. James looked up when we came up, and stared at Amber. His mouth fell open. Carlos took advantage of that and swiped his controller away from him.

"Dude!" James yelled.

"Well put your eyes back in your head idiot!" Carlos yelled. James scowled. Then shoved him over the back of the sofa, where a massive fight broke out. I sighed.

"Is it always like this?" Amber asked, watching the crazy antics of my best friends.

"You have no idea." I answered, collapsing onto the vacant sofa. She sat down next to me. Logan was over in the corner trying to detach Camille from his neck. I tried to not laugh, but the look on his face was hilarious. He looked at me, puppy dog eyes and everything.

"Make it stop." He mouthed. "_Please._"

"How about a movie guys?" I asked quickly. James and Carlos stopped fighting, Camille let go of Logan and Amber looked up at me.

"Which one?" Carlos shouted.

"Saw."

"Isn't that supposed to be terrifying?" Camille asked, sharing a worried look with Amber.

"It's hugely terrifying." James said eagerly. "Lets watch it." Carlos ran around the room, closing all the curtains, while Logan grabbed popcorn, and James switched off all the lights. I put the dvd into the player and sat back down next to Amber. When the movie started, I put my arm around her shoulder. Feeling her lean against me made me smile, and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

As you probably guessed, the movie was terrifying. The girls kept squealing and Amber buried her head into me many times. When it was done, James got upon from his position on the floor, and put the sequel in. Camille groaned, and buried her face into Logan who tried to remove her.

In total, we got through 4 of the Saw movies. By the end of the last one, only Amber and I were awake. My arm had fallen asleep, but I didn't remove it from her shoulder.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Don't know. Any ideas?"

"Um... How about 20 questions?"

"Yep!"

I grinned.

"I'll start. I'm thinking of an object..."

"Is it round?"

"Not really."

"Is it colourful?"

"Nope."

"Is it flat?"

"No."

"Can you play it?"

"Yes." I saw her eyes light up.

"Is it brown?"

"Yes."

"Does it have strings?"

"Yep!" She'd got in now.

"Your guitar!"

"That's not a question!" I laughed along with her.

We played the game again, and again and again. I looked at the clock. 3:30 AM, and I wasn't even remotely tired. Then, an idea hit me.

"Hey, are you tired?" I asked her.

"Nope, not one bit. Why?"

"How about we go for a walk?"

"Sure!" She grinned. We got up and walked to the door.

"Wait." I said, and then raced into my room. I grabbed a hoodie, and then went back into the main room. I handed her the hoodie.

"In case you get cold." She beamed at me, and pulled it over her head. The sleeves hung down past her hands. I couldn't help laughing, she looked so cute. I rolled the sleeves up for her, and held the door open for her.

"After you milady."

"Thank you sir." She giggled. We walked out of the Palm Woods and through the streets of LA in a comfortable silence.

"Kendall?"

"Yep?"

"Where are we going exactly?" I stopped.

"No clue. Any ideas?"

"How about the beach?" She was looking at a sign that showed that the beach was only a short walk away.

"Sure! Why not?" We followed the streets until we reached the beach. She squealed with delight and raced off to go jump in the waves. I laughed, and ran to join her.

Later, after at least 10 minutes of jumping around crazily, we sat on the sand together.

"So how come you moved to LA?" I asked her.

"I want to be a singer. But mostly, I want to help my mom and brothers." That got me curious, but I didn't ask.

"That's sweet." I smiled. "I'll have to introduce you to my mom sometime." I watched her grin softly at me.

"I'd like that." She said.

We sat there for ages, talking about ourselves. She told me about her love for animals, her best friends from New York,  
what it was like living in there, her school and many more things. I told her about the guys, Minnesota, my school and my mom and Katie. By the time we had finished, the sun was rising.

"Oops." I said. "We've been here a bit too long."

"Oh well. It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but we'd better get back." I stood up, and then helped her up. As we made our way back to the hotel, the sun came up fully and we saw LA beginning to come to life. We did get a few weird looks from the people who were up, seeing as we were in pyjamas, but Amber ignored them, and so did I.

"It's amazing." She said suddenly.

"What is?" I asked, again throwing an arm over her shoulder and grinning when she blushed.

"I'm not even tired! Are you?" I thought about it.

"No! Not at all!" It was _weird_. Normally if I stayed up this late, I'd be dead on my feet. But instead, a warm feeling had filled me inside. It warmed me even more every time I looked at the pretty girl who was under my arm. When we walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods, Bitters sat up behind his desk, took one look at us and began choking on whatever he was eating. We laughed, and then took the lift up to my apartment. We slid inside, and found that Camille had left, and that the guys were eating while watching TV.

"I think I'll head home now." Amber said. "I need to get ready for my first day by 9, and I'd like to do it at leisure."

"Okay, I'll walk you there."

"I'm only next door Kenny!" The nickname made me grin even wider.

"I don't care. It's rude to not walk a girl home, no matter how short or long the distance." I followed her outside and to her apartment.

"So when will you be finished?"

"I don't know."

"Oh well. I'll see by the pool sometime later, okay?"

"Okay!" She turned to go into her apartment.

"Amber, wait!" I said. She turned around. I quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"See you." I murmured into her lovely long red hair.

"Bye." I heard her say softly. I let go, and watched her walk inside. My heart leapt at the memory of her smile. It seemed obvious to me what that warm feeling was.

It was love.

**Well that's the end!  
Sorry if it sucks badly **

**Also, check out 'Heffron Drive' on Youtube. Kendall's one half of them, and their songs are really good. I recommend 'Love Letter'. **


	5. Chapter 5 My First Day

**Fifth Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I also do not own 'Gravity'. It belongs to Sara Bareilles and is a really beautiful song!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy and I caught the flu in the middle of the summer =(**

**Phone messages: **_**Bold & Italic**_

**Actions: **_*italics*_

*Amber's POV*

Once inside, I flopped down on the sofa. I pulled Kendall's hoodie over my head, and slung it over the back of the sofa. I closed my eyes, thinking over what had happened last night. For one thing, I couldn't believe I'd actually skipped out on a night of sleep, especially when I had my first day of recording today. Also, I'd wandered around a new place with a boy I'd only just met. But Kendall...

Kendall was different from other boys I'd met. It felt like his smile could light up my whole life. The feelings I had for him were like no others I had experienced before... Shaking my head, I got up off the sofa, and picked my cell phone up from the table. _**10 missed calls from Aimee. **_Oh damn it... I was in big trouble. Preparing myself for what I was about to go through, I opened the first voicemail.

"_**Hi Amber. Just wondering when you're gonna call me about LA, since I am your best friend. Call back soon, love you, Aimee."**_

That wasn't too bad. If Aimee was in a good mood, I needn't worry about my eardrums exploding. I opened the next one.

"_**Hey you still haven't called! How could you? Are you having that much fun gallivanting around with the stars? Have you forgotten me already? Call back please! Love you, Aimee."**_

Oh no... I quickly went through the next 7 messages. They continued to get worse and worse. Aimee repeatedly accused me of forgetting her, getting better friends and got more hysterical with each message. I couldn't help smiling; she was such a drama queen. The last one made me burst out laughing, it was just so hilarious.

"_**AMBER-ROSE AMOROSI! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! WE HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE WE WERE BABIES AND YET AS SOON AS YOU MOVE AWAY, YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARD THAT FACT! I miss you! You're practically my twin! Why haven't you called? I'm lonely! **__*Sniff* __**Call me back please? Please? Love you, and miss you, Aimee."**_

I sighed. Aimee was so dramatic; she'd probably end up stealing her mom's car and riding down here to yell at me in person. I decided it'd be the best thing to stop her from doing something drastic. I opened up a new message and wrote:

_**Hey girl, chill out! I've not even been here for a full day yet! Give me time to settle in! I'm sorry for ignoring you, I was meeting my neighbours and the other people who live here, but don't you think 10 calls is a bit over the top? Seriously? Text me back soon. Love you, A x**_

I put my phone down, and set about picking an outfit for today. I was meeting my manager, Gustavo Rocque for the first time. His assistant Kelly had signed me up to his label, when she met me in New York. I pulled out a white Lady Gaga shirt, and a pair of white jeans. I teamed them with a pair of shocking pink converse, my favourite necklace and my favourite bag. Hearing 'Love the Way You Lie' coming from the other room, I stood up and made my way to the table, where my cell was going mental. I picked it up.

"_**Not funny! I thought you'd died or something! I was on my way down to see what was up!" **_Of course... _**"Anyway what are these neighbours like? Are they nice? Nasty? Complete and utter jerks? What you up to today then, making more friends? Text back, Aimee x"**_

I glanced at the clock. 7:30. I needed to start getting ready. I sent Aimee a quick text, telling her what I had to do:

"_**I guessed that you probably would attempt something like that. In short, my neighbours are nice, there are 4 friendly guys next door, I have a new friend called Camille, and I need to start getting ready, I have to be at the studio by 9. Text you later hun! A x"**_

I tossed my cell onto the sofa, and went into the bathroom. I showered quickly and dried and straightened my hair once I got out. I pulled on my outfit, and did my make up. Afterwards, I threw my cell, my diary, lipgloss, my IPod and a cereal bar into my cat backpack. I grabbed my keys from the counter, locked the door behind me, and made my way down to the lobby.

It was moderately busy, some people were getting ready for auditions, some were meeting friends, and others were heading to the pool early. I saw Kelly standing near the entrance, holding the same clipboard she'd had when I met her. When she saw me, she waved. I walked over to her.

"Hi Amber. Ready for your first day?" She asked, smiling at me.

"You bet!" I grinned back, following her outside to a limo.

"Wow!" I gasped. She smiled again and got in, again, with me following. Once we were moving, I turned to her.

"So what's this Gustavo Rocque like?" I asked. To my surprise, she grimaced.

"Don't get too upset by anything he says to you, he likes to push peoples buttons." I blinked. This was going to be fun.

"Why, whose buttons does he enjoy pressing?" That sounded funny.

"Anyone's. And he's pretty mean. But he's really mean to Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan." My ears pricked up.

"Big Time Rush?" I asked.

"Yeah, he calls them his Dogs, or his Monkey Dogs." Wow... What a weird guy...

"Wait, how do you know who Big Time Rush are?" She asked me, curious.

"I've met them; they live next door to me. They're really nice, and funny." Kelly smiled.

"Well, prepare yourself for a lot of craziness if your friends with those boys. And, prepare for quite a few insults from Gustavo." I groaned.

"Great, a pushy manager is all I need. Aren't I the first girl he's ever managed?"

"Yes you are. Gustavo doesn't really like working with girls. You'll be a new experience for him."

"I hope I don't scar him for life." I muttered, making her laugh.

"You're funny, you know! I'm gonna enjoy working with you... Oh, we're here now."

When the car stopped, we both got out, and she led me into the studio. I ended up walking into the door, because of the fact that I was looking at everything I could.

"Okay... Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead, and then hurrying after Kelly, who hadn't noticed what I'd done. When we arrived, a large man in oversized sunglasses span around in his chair.

"There you are Kelly! Get me a coffee!" He yelled.

"Yes Gustavo." She went to leave, but stopped. "Gustavo, this is Amber Amorosi, you know, your newest talent?" He looked at me.

"Oh yeah... The **girl** that Griffin wanted me to sign up. Yeah, I know her." Kelly smiled and left the room. I stood there, watching him. He sat there, watching me.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I asked him, slightly stiffly.

"CAN YOU SING OR NOT?" He bellowed, making me jump.

"Jesus, you don't need to shout!" I yelled, rubbing my head. "And yeah, I think I can sing."

"Well, I have a list of songs that you wrote down for Kelly, now get in that booth and prove to me that you can sing you cat!"

"Cat?" I asked, bewildered. "That's incredibly sexist, isn't it?" He turned a shade of bright red.

"FREIGHT TRAIN! GET THIS CAT INSIDE THE BOOTH! NOW!" He bellowed. Anger problems much? Then, a massive guy appeared from no-where. When I say massive, he was _gargantuan! _His hands were bigger than my entire head!

"Woah!" I said, gazing up at him. He was at least twice my height. He suddenly grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! HEY! NOT COOL! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. I squealed when he dropped me into the sound booth, and shut the down. I watched Gustavo push a button.

"That was kind of fun." I mumbled, fixing my hair.

"Well, your not here to have fun!" Gustavo shouted. "Now, a song... How about 'Gravity'?" He asked, a little bit calmer.

"Sure why not?" I said, finishing fixing my hair, and straightening my shirt. He pressed another button, and the backing music began to play. I closed my eyes, and began to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

Oh,

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.

I finished. Kelly had returned, and was smiling at me through the glass. I smiled back then looked at Gustavo. His mouth was hanging open. He closed it.

"That was amazing..." He said. I felt my heart leap. "Amazingly average."_ Clunk_. My heart fell back into its original place. I sighed. Kelly gave him a filthy look. She spoke into the microphone.

"Well, I think it was brilliant. You're really talented!" I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said. Kelly glared pointedly at Gustavo. He sighed.

"Okay, it was good. Not amazing, but good. Better than those dogs anyway."

"You mean Big Time Rush? I really like them, they're funny." I grinned.

"No taste." Gustavo muttered. We ran over the song about 5 more times, and he recorded the first part of it. By the time it was 1:30, I was exhausted. My throat really hurt, and I had headache from arguing with him. He and Kelly were now talking outside. I couldn't hear anything, which annoyed me slightly. I saw Gustavo pull a face. He turned and spoke into the mic.

"You're free to go today. I want you back here tomorrow, 10 o'clock, on the dot."

"Finally." I muttered. "Thanks! Bye!" I slid out of the booth, and breathed deeply when I got back outside.

"Fresh air at last." I said, spinning around slightly.

"Those booths are terrible; I hear it get really stuffy inside them after a while." Kelly said, following me into the car. We sat in silence for the way. I was kind of tired now. My head was spinning. When we arrived at the Palm Woods, I said goodbye to Kelly, and made my way up to my apartment.

Once inside, I dumped my bag on the floors, kicked off my converse and laid down on the sofa. I decided it'd be best to have an hours sleep before heading down to the pool. I closed my eyes, and began to dream about what could happen while I was in LA.

**And there's Chapter Five!**

**Extra long to make up for the lateness!**

**I got the idea for Aimee's frantic calls from my friends, who have a habit of freaking out if I don't contact them for a while XD**

**I've also posted a poll on my profile about this story so please check it out!**

**And, also, should I write my story about Reid Garwin from The Covenant? He'd be with one of my OC's, so thoughts on that in a review please?**

Thanks for reading!  
And sorry again for the delay! 

**P.S: How was Gustavo? Angry enough?**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Well...

It's been a while. In fact, it's been a long while.

Why?  
Well, to tell you the truth, I lost interest in my story. Re-reading it again now, it seems so poorly written, and Amber just annoys me.

So, since I've moved to:

.net/u/2594440/Firey_Sunset

I was thinking of re-writing Big Time Love.

I'll probably change most of it, so I hope you enjoy the new version of it!

Ciao!  
Melissa


End file.
